Call of Duty: Black Ops
:Возможно, вы искали сетевую фракцию Black Ops? Call of Duty: Black Ops (Также CoD Black Ops, ранее известная как Call Of Duty 7) — компьютерная игра, трёхмерный шутер от первого лица, разработанный американской компанией Treyarch. Издатель игры компания Activision. Игра является седьмой в [[Call of Duty (серия игр)|серии Call of Duty]] и второй в подсерии Black Ops (первой без учёта Call of Duty: World at War). Официально анонсирована 30 апреля 2010 года. Игровой процесс Многопользовательская игра В мультиплеере доступны несколько режимов командной или индивидуальной игры по локальной сети или интернету. Также присутствует кооперативный режим для четырёх игроков. Студия Treyarch подтвердила, что в версии для PC будет использоваться система выделенных серверов. Сюжет 25 февраля 1968 года сотрудник ЦРУ Алекс Мэйсон приходит в себя в комнате для допроса привязанным к стулу. Он не имеет информации о своем местонахождении и выслушивает массу вопросов со стороны неизвестных людей по поводу расположения некой номерной радиостанции. Большая часть игры представлена в виде воспоминаний главного героя с 1961 по 1968 годы. В 1961 году агенты Мэйсон, и его напарники Фрэнк Вудс и Джозеф Боумен находятся на Кубе, выполняя операцию в заливе Свиней с целью ликвидации Фиделя Кастро. Мэйсон справляется с задачей, убивая Кастро, но на обратном пути, сев в самолет, команда обнаруживает, что взлетная полоса перекрыта грузовиками. Мэйсон выпрыгивает из самолета, и расчищает путь зениткой, но сам при этом попадает в плен. Как оказалось, Мэйсон убил двойника Кастро, а настоящий Кастро, учитывая сотрудничество с СССР, передает Мэйсона генералу Никите Драговичу. После этого Мэйсон находится в ГУЛАГе в Воркуте. Во время заключения под стражей он становится другом Виктора Резнова, бывшего солдата Красной Армии. Виктор рассказывает Мэйсону о людях, ответственных за пытки над агентом — Драговиче, его заместителе-помощнике Льве Кравченко и бывшем нацистском ученом Фридрихе Штайнере. Каждый из этих людей был также связан с Резновым. В октябре 1945 года он совместно с Драговичем, Кравченко и Дмитрием Петренко (главный герой советской кампании в Call of Duty: World at War) был частью подразделения, отправленного на поиски Штайнера, скрывавшегося с отрядом СС в области северного полярного круга. Во время операции Драгович предает Резнова и тестирует разработку Штайнера, биохимическое вещество «Нова-6», используя её для отравления Резнова, Петренко и еще нескольких советских солдат. В результате чего Дмитрий Петренко и еще двое советских солдат погибают. Резнов, Невский и Твелин спасаются во время перестрелки британского спецназа с войсками СССР. В момент конфронтации ему удается затопить вмерзший в лед немецкий корабль с «Новой-6», чтобы никому не досталось это кошмарное оружие. Позднее Штайнер совместно с британским ученым Дэниелом Кларком воссоздаёт это биохимическое оружие. После событий в Арктике Виктор Резнов попадает под заключение в Воркуте по обвинению в измене, которой он не совершал. Мэйсон и Резнов начинают бунт среди заключенных для совершения побега. Мэйсон единственный выбирается из Воркуты. Месяц спустя президент США Джон Кеннеди дает разрешение на убийство Драговича. В ноябре 1963 года Мэйсона, Вудса и Боумена отправляют на космодром Байконур Казахской ССР для подрыва советской космической программы и уничтожения группы "Восхождение" - нацистов-учёных, получивших убежище в России в обмен на их знания. Во время операции русский агент Григорий Уивер попадает в плен и Мэйсон наблюдает за тем, как Кравченко выкалывает ему левый глаз. Мэйсону и его команде удается спасти Уивера и уничтожить космический корабль «Союз-2». Драгович уходит от агентов, заставляя Мэйсона искать его на протяжении следующих пяти лет. К 1968 году американцы создают подразделение MACV-SOG для наблюдения за действиями СССР во Вьетнаме. После успешной защиты при осаде Кхесани, группа направляется в город Хюэ во время Тетского наступления для поиска русского перебежчика, имеющего документы с информацией о Драговиче. Команде удается заполучить документы от Резнова, который оказывается их носителем. SOG вторгаются в Лаос с целью извлечения груза с «Новой-6» из разбившегося советского самолета. Группа оказывается захвачена после нападения со стороны вьетнамских войск и спецназа СССР на месте крушения. Мэйсону и Резнову удается спастись, в то время как Боумена казнят. Вудс в схватке тяжело ранит Кравченко ножом в бок, но тот выдергивает чеку у гранаты и оба падают с балкона, происходит взрыв. Фрэнк Вудс и Лев Кравченко считаются погибшими. В это же самое время Хадсон и Уивер допрашивают доктора Дэниела Кларка, инженера, усовершенствовавшего «Нову-6», в гонконгском районе Коулун. Кларк указывает на участие Штайнера в заговоре и рассказывает о местоположении немца на скрытом объекте в горах Ямантау перед тем, как люди Драговича убивают доктора. Уивер и Хадсон направляются в Ямантау для уничтожения предприятия и ареста Штайнера. Во время миссии Хадсон получает передачу от Штайнера, предлагающего встретиться с ним на острове Возрождения в Аральском море для добычи информации о том, как остановить вещание с радиостанции, которая будет отправлять указания по выпуску газа «Новы-6» шпионам в городах США. Мэйсон и Резнов также отправляются на остров с целью убийства Штайнера. Во время допроса в настоящем времени Мэйсон уверен в том, что Резнов убил Штайнера, но Хадсон видел, как Мэйсон совершил это самостоятельно. Хадсон понимает, что Драгович насильно повлиял на сознание Мэйсона, «запрограммировав» его на восприятие данных номерной радиостанции, надеясь сделать его советским шпионом. Не имея других вариантов, Хадсон намеренно освобождает Мэйсона и следует за ним, бродящим по помещениям. Появляется информация о том, что настоящий Резнов умер во время побега в Воркуте, а видения Мэйсона, связанные с Резновым, обусловлены раздвоением личности последовавшим за насильственным воздействием на его разум. На самом деле перед побегом Виктор Резнов изменил изначальную программу Мэйсона и привел его к ликвидации Драговича, Кравченко и Штайнера вместо президента Кеннеди. Хадсон последний раз воспроизводит цифры, поступающие с радиостанции, позволяя Мэйсону вспомнить, что она находится в водах Кубы на корабле «Русалка». К рассвету группа агентов начинает атаку на «Русалку», чтобы положить конец Драговичу и его дьявольским планам раз и навсегда. Мэйсон и Хадсон продвигаются к советской подводной радиостанции, защищаемой кораблем, цель которой — контролировать нападение на США после запланированного распространения «Новы-6» в стране. Получив подтверждение того, что «Русалка» является искомой номерной радиостанцией, Хадсон вызывает ВМС США для разрушения судна и его подводной базы. Мэйсон и Хадсон в итоге находят Драговича на нижнем уровне сооружения, где Мэйсон душит его, и генерал погибает. Далее отряд всплывает на поверхность во время атаки ВМС, в то время как корабль «Русалка» и подводная станция взрываются и уходят на дно. Уивер объявляет победу, но Мэйсон, до сих пор думая о своем последнем разговоре с Драговичем, не уверен в этом. Показывается архивная запись, созданная перед убийством Кеннеди, в то время как диктор и Мэйсон произносят различные цифры. После повторного проигрывания видео, появление Мэйсона в толпе рядом с президентом, а также последние слова Драговича подсказывают, что агент все же выполнил изначальную программу. Спустя несколько лет Алексу Мэйсону приходит сообщение на компьютер, в котором сказано, что Фрэнк Вудс жив и находится во вьетнамской тюрьме "Хилтон Ханой". Миссии Персонажи Протагонисты * Алекс Мэйсон — главный герой игры. Так или иначе связан со всем сюжетом игры. Капитан морской пехоты США и спецагент ЦРУ. * Виктор Резнов (†) — персонаж советской кампании в Call of Duty: World at War. Бывший капитан Красной Армии. Возглавлял отряд РККА, взявший в 1945 году нацисткую базу в Арктике, где Драговичу достались Штайнер и его разработки. Тем не менее, Драгович, из-за давней личной неприязни, попытался испытать «Нову-6» на самом Резнове, но тот чудом спасся. В конечном счёте, попал в лагерь под Воркутой, где познакомился с Мэйсоном, а также спланировал и возглавил восстание в 1963 году, в конце которого был убит охранниками ГУЛАГа. Дальше появляется как галлюцинация Мэйсона. * Джейсон Хадсон — куратор Мэйсона после его возвращения из Воркуты. Спецагент ЦРУ. Участвовал в защите Кхесани, операциях в Ямантау и Коулуне (где выступает как протагонист) и захвате «Русалки». Раскрывает замысел Драговича по активизации «спящих агентов» с помощью номерной радиостанции. * Капитан Моусли — напарник майора Нейтча. Пилот, управляющий самолётом SR-71. Появляется в миссии «ОМП». * Майор Нейтч — напарник капитана Моусли. Пилот, управляющий самолётом SR-71. Появляется в миссии «ОМП». Антагонисты * Генерал-майор Никита Драгович (†) — главный антагонист игры, генерал-майор. В 1945 году заключил сделку с немецким учёным Фридрихом Штайнером о передаче ему химического оружия «Нова-6». Планировал организовать крупномасштабное вторжение советских войск в США. Был убит Алексом Мэйсоном на подводной базе. * Полковник Лев Кравченко — заместитель и правая рука Никиты Драговича, полковник. Осуществлял поставку «Нова-6» во Вьетнам и Лаос, где испытывал газ на гражданском населении. В конце был тяжело ранен Фрэнком Вудсом, но выжил. Также появляется во второй части серии. * Фридрих Штайнер (†) — немецкий учёный, группенфюрер СС. В 1945 году после окончания Второй мировой войны заключил сделку с генералом-майором Никитой Драговичом. После эвакуирования из Арктики в октябре 1945 года работал на Драговича в СССР до 1968 года. Один из создателей газа «Нова-6». Убит Алексом Мэйсоном. * Фидель Кастро — премьер-министр Республики Куба. Сотрудничал с СССР, и в частности с генерал-майором Никитой Драговичем. * Советский офицер (†) — офицер советского спецназа, предположительно в звании лейтенанта. Заставляет пленников играть в русскую рулетку. Убил Боумена, увидев вооруженного Мэйсона попытался убежать, но у самого выхода из пещеры был убит Мэйсоном. * Двойник Фиделя Кастро (†) — подставной двойник Фиделя Кастро. Убит Алексом Мэйсоном. Второстепенные персонажи * Фрэнк Вудс — сержант морской пехоты США и лидер отряда Мэйсона. Участник покушения на Кастро, диверсии на Байконуре, всех операций во Вьетнаме и Лаосе. Попал в плен, вместе с Мэйсоном, но сумел сбежать. Нанес тяжелое ранение Льву Кравченко, выпал вместе с ним из окна во время взрыва гранаты, которую успел привести в боевую готовность Кравченко. После этого попадает во вьетнамскую тюрьму "Хилтон Ханой" в тяжелом состоянии. * Джозеф Боумен (†) — напарник Мэйсона и Вудса, капрал. Участвовал в покушении на Кастро, диверсии на Байконуре, в защите Кхесани и операции в Лаосе. Попал в плен, где был убит советским военным офицером Вьетконга на базе в Лаосе, отказавшись играть в русскую рулетку против Мэйсона. * Дмитрий Петренко (†) — протагонист советской кампании в Call of Duty: World at War, солдат Красной Армии. Лучший друг Виктора Резнова. Погибает от газа «Нова-6» в октябре 1945 года в Арктике. * Григорий Уивер — агент ЦРУ русского происхождения. Участвовал в диверсии на Байконуре, где был разоблачён Кравченко и последний вырезал ему глаз. Был спасён Мэйсоном. Участвовал вместе с Хадсоном в операциях в Коулуне, Ямантау и на «Русалке». * Терренс Брукс — агент ЦРУ. Помогал Боумену, Мэйсону и Вудсу спасти Уивера, а также ликвидировать ракету. Вместе с Хадсоном, Уивером и Харрисом был на базе Ямантау. * Дэниел Кларк (†) — учёный, нанятый Штайнером для усовершенствования «Нова-6». Впоследствии сбежал в Гонконг. Там был найден как и Хадсоном с Уивером, так и людьми Драговича. Согласился сотрудничать с ЦРУ, но был убит при эвакуации. * Брюс Харрис (†) — агент ЦРУ. Помог Хадсону, Уиверу и Бруксу в операции в Ямантау. Погиб, свалившись в пропасть. * Джон Кеннеди (†) — 35-ый президент США. Лично выдает задание Алексу Мэйсону по ликвидации генерала Никиты Драговича. Убит 22 ноября 1963 года. * Невский — солдат Красной Армии. Участвовал вместе с Драговичем, Кравченко, Петренко и Резновым в октябре 1945 года в захвате нацисткого учёного Фридриха Штайнера. После предательства Драговича и Кравченко сумел вместе с Резновым выбраться из корабля где находилась «Нова-6». Дальнейшая судьба неизвестна. * Твелин (†) — солдат Красной Армии. Участвовал в захвате нацисткого учёного Фридриха Штайнера. После предательства Драговича и Кравченко погиб во время побега с корабля. * Вихарев (†) — солдат Красной Армии. Погиб от газа «Нова-6» в октябре 1945 года. * Белов (†) — солдат Красной Армии. Погиб от газа «Нова-6» в октябре 1945 года. * Сергей Козин (†) — участник побега из Воркуты. Был застрелен, придерживая ворота для Мэйсона. Разработка и поддержка игры Хронология разработки игры В самом начале мая 2009 года появились неподтверждённые сведения о том, что события Call of Duty 7 будут разворачиваться на Кубе, в Ираке и во Вьетнаме. Эта информация появилась на сайте «That VideoGame Blog», который получил её из «надёжных источников». Стало известно также, что разработкой игры занимается Treyarch. 13 мая 2009 года появилась новая информация о том, что идет разработка новой части серии Call of Duty. Дэвид Ким (David Kim), ведущий дизайнер анимации студии Treyarch, на своей личной странице в сети LinkedIn разместил сообщение о том, что работает над Call Of Duty 7: «В настоящее время я тружусь над своей второй игрой на должности старшего аниматора. Работаю над Call Of Duty 7 вместе с Activision/Treyarch». Первое официальное упоминание о выходе игры в 2009 году было сделано 5 ноября 2009 года во время представления финансового отчета за третий квартал 2009 года. Финансовый директор компании Activision Томас Типпл (Thomas Tipple) заявил, что в 2010 году издатель выпустит и новую часть серии Call of Duty. В декабрьском номере печатного журнала «Playstation: The Official Magazine» присутствовала статья под названием «The Secret Games of 2010» (Секретные игры 2010 года), которая описывала крупные неанонсированные игры, готовящиеся к выходу в 2010 году. Среди этих игр присутствовала и Call of Duty 7. 11 февраля 2010 года президент и CEO компании Activision Майк Гриффит (Mike Griffith) сообщил во время пресс-конференции, на которой обсуждались результаты прошедшего календарного года, что компания не ожидает от седьмой части серии Call of Duty повторения успеха игры Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, так как в 2010 году у игры будет больше соперников. «В этом году конкуренция будет более жестокой и мы не надеемся повторить успех Modern Warfare 2. Впрочем, мы все равно возлагаем большие надежды на новую игру, так как в 2009 году армия поклонников Call of Duty значительно выросла», — заявил Гриффит. Среди главных соперников называются Medal Of Honor, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 и Halo: Reach. 19 февраля 2010 года на игровом сайте VG247 были размещены новые подробности о ходе разработки игры. В этот раз стала доступна информация о подборе актеров для озвучивания Call Of Duty 7. Эта информация также подтвердила существовавшие ранее догадки о том, что новая часть серии Call of Duty будет связана с Вьетнамом — в описании одного из главных героев можно найти упоминание о его службе в этом регионе. Так же из документа, описывающего требования к голосам главных героев, стали доступны их имена и характеристики: * Фрэнк Барнс (Frank Barnes) — закаленный ветеран Второй мировой войны, возраст — около 50 лет. Американец. (требования к тембру голоса: похожесть на голос Дж. К. Симмонза, Джорджа Бэйли или Томми Ли Джонса). * Джозеф Льюис (Joseph Lewis) — самый молодой член команды Фрэнка, родился и вырос в Новом Орлеане, возраст — около 30 лет. Афроамериканец. * Джейсон Хадсон (Jason Hudson) — имеет более 15 лет выслуги в армейских подразделениях, пользуется большим доверием в ЦРУ, был рожден в Вашингтоне, возраст — около 35 лет. Европеоид. 2 марта 2010 года Activision подтвердила, что в 2010 году новую часть серии Call of Duty разрабатывает Treyarch, а в 2011 году это будет не Infinity Ward, а Sledgehammer Games — совершенно новая студия. В то же время было так же подтверждено, что загружаемый контент для Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 разрабатывает Infinity Ward. 19 марта 2010 года стало известно полное название игры — Call of Duty 7: Black Ops. Так же появилась дополнительная информация об игре: * релиз игры запланирован на ноябрь 2010 года (в апреле 2010 года стала известна точная дата выхода игры: 9 ноября 2010 года); * временной отрезок, в котором развиваются события, находится между второй мировой войной и нашими днями; * некоторые миссии будут проходить на Кубе и в Южной Америке, что намекает на то, что холодная война и война во Вьетнаме будут фигурировать в сюжете; * в игру вернётся режим борьбы с зомби; * в версию для PC вернутся выделенные сервера. 3 апреля 2010 года появилась следующая порция информации о готовящейся к выходу игре. Она была собрана с форумов, на которых разработчики из Treyarch общаются с игроками (разработчики внимательно читают всё, что им предлагают в качестве идей игроки). Стало известно, что: * в игре возможно появятся киллстрики (killstreak rewards), настраиваемые индивидуально для каждого созданного класса; * награды за киллстрики будут сохраняться при смерти игрока, но убийства, полученные при использовании этих киллстриков, не будут вноситься в зачёт для получения следующей киллстрик награды; * разработчикам из Treyarch не нравится перк командо, поэтому игроки вряд ли увидят его в Call of Duty 7: Black Ops; * разработчики пытались ввести в игру управляемую игроком сторожевую пушку (Sentry Gun), но результат их не удовлетворил; * в качестве дополнительного оружия возможно будут доступны только пистолеты и ракетницы, так как по мнению разработчиков из Treyarch шотганы и автоматические пистолеты в виде дополнительного оружия дают большее преимущество использующему их игроку перед теми, кто их не использует; * возможно нож так же будет в списке дополнительного оружия, то есть не будет доступен по умолчанию, как это было в предыдущих играх Call of Duty; * в игре не будет ядерного взрыва в виде награды за серию убийств, так как разработчикам не нравится награда, которая преждевременно заканчивает бой. 30 апреля 2010 года руководитель студии Treyarch Марк Ламия (Mark Lamia) сообщил, что в Call of Duty: Black Ops помимо однопользовательского и многопользовательского режима игры так же появится кооперативная игра, впервые представленная в серии Call of Duty в игре Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. 1 мая 2010 года сеть магазинов GameStop начала принимать предзаказы на Call of Duty: Black Ops. Сюрпризом стал следующий факт: в предзаказе недоступна версия игры для консоли Wii. Все предыдущие игры, которые студия Treyarch разрабатывала для приставок седьмого поколения, выходили на всех консолях: Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii и так же в версии для PC. 6 мая 2010 года Роберт Котик (Robert Kotick) отметил, что Call of Duty: Black Ops будет сюрпризом для миллионов поклонников игр серии Call of Duty, а Томас Типпл (Thomas Tippl) добавил, что игра предоставит игрокам экстраординарные возможности в многопользовательской игре. 10 мая 2010 года появилась информация о том, что в игре будет присутствовать кооперативный режим для четырёх игроков. 14 мая 2010 года студия Treyarch подтвердила, что в версии для PC будет использоваться система выделенных серверов. Официальный анонс 28 апреля 2010 года на сайте GameTrailers появилась информация о том, что в пятницу 30 апреля 2010 года будет представлен официальный анонс следующей части серии Call of Duty. 30 апреля 2010 года стал доступен официальный сайт игры и точная дата релиза: 9 ноября 2010 года. 1 мая 2010 года на официальном сайте игры был выложен дебютный трейлер игры. Пакеты карт 14 мая 2010 года появилась информация, что пакеты карт для Call of Duty: Black Ops будет разрабатывать отдельная студия, нанятая Activision, - Raven Software. До этого пакеты карт подготавливались той же студией, что и разрабатывала игру, - Infinity Ward или Treyarch. Продажи С 1 мая 2010 года Call of Duty: Black Ops стала доступна для предзаказа в таких крупных торговых сетях, как GameStop и Amazon.com. Режим зомби Долгое время после анонса Call of Duty: Black Ops игровая общественность задавалась вопросом, будет ли в новой игре студии Treyarch представлен полюбившийся многим игрокам режим борьбы с зомби, впервые представленный разработчиком в Call of Duty: World at War. Во всех интервью представители студии избегали отвечать на вопросы, связанные с этим режимом. В начале августа 2010 года появилась информация о том, что 4 карты для борьбы с зомби из Call of Duty: World at War будут доступны тем, кто оформит предзаказ на лимитированные издания Call of Duty: Black Ops. Впервые косвенная информация о том, что режим полноценно вернётся в игру, появилась 27 сентября 2010 года, когда издатель BradyGames, подготавливающий книгу о прохождении игры, тактиках в многопользовательской игре, в пресс-релизе сообщил о наличии в книге информации о борьбе с зомби. 28 сентября 2010 года в тизере к игре были замечены зомби, которых засняли камеры слежения, что так же было расценено как косвенный факт наличия полюбившегося режима в игре. Днём позже, 29 сентября 2010 года, руководитель студии Марк Ламия (англ. Mark Lamia) официально подтвердил, что режим борьбы с зомби вернётся в новом обличии, сказав: «Режим борьбы с зомби так понравился нашим игрокам, что мы решили вернуть его в нашу игру с совершенно новыми фишками» (англ. Zombies have been such a hit with our community that we were committed to bringing brand new zombie experiences to Call of Duty: Black Ops). Так же он добавил: «Мы особенно тщательно занимались сохранением фирменного стиля этого режима, но в то же время позаботились и о сюрпризах для фанатов» (англ. We’ve taken extra special care to retain the essential ingredients of our Zombie game, and have also crafted a nice surprise for the fans). Менеджер студии по связям с общественностью Джош Олин (англ. Josh Olin) в своём журнале twitter написал: «Я знаю, что у вас накопилось много вопросов по режиму борьбы с зомби. Впереди у нас размещение более подробной информации и видео о нём.». 5 октября 2010 года руководитель студии Марк Ламия (англ. Mark Lamia) в интервью ресурсу GameTrailers рассказал, что в игре изначально будет доступен как минимум один уровень, на котором можно будет играть против зомби. Так же Марком было подтверждено, что в данный режим можно играть на одной консоли с разделенным экраном телевизора. 1 ноября 2010 года стало известно, что главными героями, одним из которых может управлять игрок, в совместной игре в режиме борьбы с зомби являются: Джон Кеннеди, Ричард Никсон, Фидель Кастро и Роберт Макнамара. Музыка :см. Call of Duty: Black Ops/Саундтрек Интересные факты *В главном меню можно встать, удерживая клавишу пробел, при этом будет анимация когда Алекс разрывает ремни. Так же в той комнате можно использовать персональный компьютер, в нём можно прочитать сообщения, раскрывающие более подробно сюжет игры. *Если в главном меню ждать и смотреть на телевизор главного меню, то через несколько минут в телевизоре появятся часы (будут указывать то самое время что и на вашем компьютере). Когда появляются часы нельзя будет встать из кресла и убрать их. *Black Ops - одна из игровых фракций в игре. Собственно, в её честь и названа игра. *Если включить меню зомби-мода, то человек в окне уйдет, а затем вернётся в облике зомби. *В этой и следующей части упоминается химическое оружие. *Косвенно является сиквелом World at War. *В некоторых миссиях оружие ближнего боя представлено как отдельное. В серии Сall Of Duty это впервые. *Впервые игроку представляется широкая возможность управления транспортными средствами в одиночной кампании — мотоциклы, автомобили, катера и даже вертолеты Ми-24А и UH-1. *Игра изобилует "временными парадоксами". К примеру, Ми-24 летает на год раньше, чем "надо", АК-74У и другие уже в 1968 году. Даже присутствует дробовик KAC Masterkey из 80-тых. *Эта игра признана игрой с лучшей развязкой по версии Книги Рекордов Гиннесса. *Если в последней миссии собрать все магнитофоны и посмотреть данные, то в них говорится, что Алекс Мэйсон, Джейсон Хадсон и Григорий Уивер стали угрозой для США. * В комнате, где держат Мэйсона, введя чит "noclip", и удерживая пробел (чтобы Мэйсон встал с кресла), вы увидите, что у модели Мэйсона нет головы, а анимация поднятия с кресла плохо проработана. Также вы сможете летать по комнате, увидеть что человек в окне представляет собой полностью черную текстуру, а под комнатой для допросов расположена другая. ** Возможно нижняя комната является частью разработок, что доказывает наличие в ней кресла (такого же, в котором держат Мэйсона), света, который падает на это кресло и телевизора. * В одном из телевизоров в главном меню можно увидеть Юрия Гагарина перед стартом. * Если из названий дополнений взять первые буквы (F'irst Strike, '''E'scalation, 'A'nnihilation, 'R'ezurrection), то получится английское слово '''FEAR, что в переводе означает "страх". ** Это первая игра серии, где используется подобная игра слов. ** Возможно, является отсылкой к одноимённой серии игр. * В этой игре есть история, которая не соответствует реальности: в миссии Числа Монголия находится в составе СССР и само состоит из 3 республик; в миссии Возрождение Мэйсон использует поддельный нидерландский паспорт в Узбекскую ССР; в миссии Месть СССР состоит из 10 республик, что неправильно. de:Call of Duty: Black Ops en:Call of Duty: Black Ops es:Call of Duty: Black Ops pl:Call of Duty: Black Ops sv:Call of Duty: Black Ops BO *